


Faith, Trust, and Love

by MyrsineMezzo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrsineMezzo/pseuds/MyrsineMezzo
Summary: A collection of one shots set two years after The Pen and the Sword, my fic about PhD student Jaime Lannister and Dr. Brienne Tarth at Cornell University.





	1. Each One's Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Pen and the Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055980) by [MyrsineMezzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrsineMezzo/pseuds/MyrsineMezzo). 



> These one-shots take place two years after The Pen and the Sword. You don't absolutely have to read that fic first, but it probably would help establish the characters and their setting.
> 
> Thank you so much to all the amazing readers who made this newish fic writer feel so welcome! <3 
> 
> “Come then, put away your sword in its sheath, and let us two go up into my bed so that, lying together in the bed of love, we may then have faith and trust in each other.” Homer, _The Odyssey_

“Each one delights in the work that suits them best." - Homer, _The Odyssey_

\-------

"Have you seen my copy of _Forging Blades Since the Iron Age_? I swear it was here half an hour ago!”

Brienne Tarth sighed as she put down the paper she was currently grading and scanned the table in front of her. "It's not in here," she called over her shoulder into the living room.

"Well, it's not in here, either!" Jaime Lannister's voice sounded muffled as it carried into the kitchen. Brienne would bet good money that he was on his knees looking under the couch. It was the place he called the "graveyard of lost library books."

"Did you already check the pile of books in the dining room?" she asked as Jaime wandered in looking forlorn at his inability to find his needed text.

"It was definitely in the dining room at some point, but it seems to have wandered away." He scowled. "Book gremlins," he declared.

Brienne rolled her eyes, softening the gesture a moment later with a smile. "That must be it. It couldn't possibly be because you are incapable of being organized. How did I not know this about you before we started dating? I definitely should have known about it before you moved in."

"I'm very organized!" he protested.

"Jaime," she said, giving him a stern look.

"Oh, don't give me that look. Cersei and I always kept track of things at the apartment perfectly well. It’s just that your house is a...a...black hole of academic sources."

"A black hole. You don't say," she said dryly.

"It's true," he said in a plaintive tone.

Brienne harrumphed. She loved him to the ends of the earth, but sometimes Jaime could be completely exasperating. She wouldn't trade it for anything, though.

"What are you working on, anyway?" Jaime asked, abandoning his search so he could look over her shoulder.

"Just doing some grading."

"Is Arya Stark still mopping the floor with the older students?"

"She is, in fact. She told me she wants to switch majors and go into Classics instead of Statistics." Arya was still the pride and joy of all of Brienne's students.

"Do you think old Ned Stark will allow it?"

"I have the feeling Arya will work her magic on him like she does on everyone else. I've never known a more determined student."

"Besides me, of course," he joked.

Brienne harrumphed again as she walked to the sink and put an empty plate into it.

"Oh, don't be grumpy. I was just kidding. But you have to admit, I did put myself out there for you more than any other student.” He waggled his eyebrows. “I mean, you didn’t shove me out into the snow two years ago when I was standing on your porch offering you my heart on a platter. I must have been pretty convincing—“

He broke off as she took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly.

“God, you are aggravating. And you still talk too much, Mr. Lannister.”

Jaime laughed at the invocation of her old formal way of addressing him. Brienne used it any time she wanted to tease him or when he was being particularly infuriating.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying for your dissertation defense in two days? Why do I get the sense that you're procrastinating?"

"You wound me, madam. I’m not procrastinating, I’m merely waiting for inspiration to strike. It won't do me any good for my defense if I stuff facts into my head that I'll probably just forget ten minutes later.”

“Ha!” Brienne barked out a laugh as she retrieved a soda from the refrigerator. “A likely story. I know procrastination when I see it. Don't forget, I was a grad student myself not that long ago.”

As she walked back to the kitchen table, Jaime quickly moved behind her, sliding an arm around her waist. 

"Maybe I need some one-on-one tutoring," he purred into her ear.

"Jaime Lannister. You let me go and get back to work reading your books," Brienne said sternly. She set down her soda on the table and tried to extricate herself from his gentle hold on her. "You have too much work to be doing. Anything besides studying is a terrible idea."

Jaime tilted his chin to rest it on her shoulder. "But I think a tutoring session with you would be just the thing to give me the inspiration I need. Hmmm. I think strip tutoring has a certain ring to it.”

"Jaime! This is serious. It's your dissertation defense. You can't wait until the last minute with this thing."

"Oh, I'm very serious about my defense. There are just some things that are more important at the moment. Like going upstairs," he said playfully.

"Why don't you work on your readings on campus at the grad student office? You might be able to concentrate better."

"I don't want to concentrate better," he growled, as he lightly nipped her neck, soothing the spot with a kiss a moment later. “Come upstairs with me. It’s been too long since we’ve spent...quality time together.”

“It’s been four hours,” she retorted.

“Far too long,” he said, giving her another nip and chasing it with his tongue this time.

Brienne shuddered and felt all resistance in relation to his priorities waning. “Oh alright,” she said breathlessly. “But I draw the line at strip tutoring.”

“Spoilsport.”

Brienne laughed. "I am not!" She turned in his arms. "I am definitely not a spoilsport. Come to think of it, I have something in mind that's better than going upstairs.” 

Jaime's expression was extremely skeptical, and she gave him a seductive smile in exchange. 

"You'll see," she said coyly as she pushed him backwards until his back rested against the kitchen counter. She reached for his belt buckle.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” He asked with a note of humor and anticipation threading through his voice.

“Giving you motivation to finish studying for today before we go upstairs later.”

“Later?” He groaned.

“Later. But this is the motivation you need. Trust me.”

“Oh, I do trust you,” he said as she pulled his belt free of its buckle and started unbuttoning his pants. 

Brienne only smiled in response and unzipped his jeans, sliding her hand inside and freeing him from his boxers. Jaime inhaled sharply as she began to stroke him slowly and lightly, feeling him harden as she did so. 

“God. You are the best. The absolute best,” he breathed as she moved to get on her knees and he let his jeans slide down his legs to the floor. “Wait a minute!” he muttered, looking over his shoulder and grabbing a dish towel from the kitchen counter at his back. He handed it to her and she placed it on the floor before kneeling in front of him.

She reached up to take him into in her hand now that he was fully bared to her. Ever so gently, she took his cock into her mouth. Teasing him, she ran her tongue lightly along the underside of its head. Jaime gasped, and the sound filled Brienne with her own sense of pleasure. She loved doing this, and her skills at making him feel good had only grown ever since they had started dating. 

Letting her tongue slide down his shaft by degrees, she began working her mouth up and down the length of him. The motion dragged a long, low moan from Jaime's throat. Brienne increased the sensory overload by using her hands to caress his hips and thighs, running her hands up and down them. A moment later, she slowly slid her hands under the fabric of his boxers and lightly scraped his thighs with her fingernails.

"You're amazing," Jaime said in a strangled voice before giving way to more wordless sounds of pleasure. He tangled his hands in her hair as Brienne used her mouth to take him inside her quicker and with more pressure. She could tell he was making sure to keep the grip on her hair light enough that he wasn't hurting her, but just enough to send a pleasurable shock through her body. She increased the pace of her motions in response to his gentle prompting and began to take him deeper. It felt like it wasn't that long before she could feel him trembling under her hands and mouth as the pleasure began to overtake him. She felt a sharp sense of satisfaction that she could provoke such a response from him.

A moment later, he ground out, "I can't...I'm going to--" With that warning, Jaime suddenly cried out. The salty taste of him flooded Brienne's mouth, and she quickly swallowed it. God, she loved making him feel good, she thought. Listening to him gasping for breath was like music to her ears.

She got up off the floor and walked to the sink, grabbing a glass and drinking a few sips of water to wash the last of him out of her mouth. Meanwhile, Jaime was trying to replace his jeans and work a belt buckle with fingers that didn't seem to want to move. He ended up slumping against the countertop, looking at its surface with a groggy, and satisfied expression. "You've killed me, woman," he said with a happy sigh.

Brienne snorted with laughter. "You're welcome."

"Oh, that was a compliment and you have my thanks. Believe me."

"Good. Now will you please go study?"

"I'll do whatever you say at this point, so yes."

With that, Jaime leaned over the counter to retrieve a kiss from Brienne's lips, then he stumbled toward the kitchen door and back out into the living room. Brienne watched him go with a smile curving her lips. He was an insufferable man, but he was _her_ insufferable man.

\--------

One month later: 

Feeling a mixture of anticipation and nervousness, Brienne found a seat inside Cornell University's Barton Hall. She felt the anticipation because soon she would be watching Jaime being hooded at his graduation ceremony. The nervousness came from knowing she would have to interact with his sister and his father. It wasn't the first time she'd seen Cersei Lannister since she had started dating Jaime, but the other woman had consistently been cold toward her. She hadn't seen Tywin Lannister in a few years since they'd been on a conference panel together, but she expected the same frosty reception from him. She'd never even met his brother, Tyrion. Well, so what if they didn't like her? she thought. She was here for Jaime and for herself, not for them. 

Smoothing her short, vaguely mod-style Miu Miu dress, she admired the gleam of its crystals laid out in brilliant vertical patterns that contrasted with the dark-blue fabric beneath. A white and dark-blue jacket complimented the look, and it incorporated the same vertical lines to accentuate her height. The pieces had been a splurge with her professor's salary, and she thanked the lord for eBay. It would be worth it to see Jaime's expression when he saw her at the reception after the ceremony, though.

A voice broke into her thoughts a moment later, saying, "Hello! Is this seat taken?" 

It was Podrick Payne, Brienne's former student and the outside reader on Jaime's dissertation committee. His hand indicated the chair next to her. Pod had dressed in a light-grey suit, which was unlike him, but it was a good look.

Brienne smiled despite her continued nervousness. "Hello, Pod. It's all yours." As he sat, she continued. "I'm so glad you could make it. I know it will mean a lot to Jaime that you drove here all the way from the city."

"It's my pleasure. I had a wonderful time working with Jaime on the dissertation. How have you been, Dr. Tarth. You look great."

"I'm well, thank you. And for god's sake, Pod, it's time you called me Brienne. You've just spent the past year working with my boyfriend. It's ridiculous that we're not on a first name business as well."

"I suppose," Pod said slowly. "If you insist."

"I do." 

The three chairs next to Pod remained empty, although when Brienne looked up, she could see Jaime's family heading their way. Having Pod next to her as a buffer between herself and Jaime's family was definitely a plus. She had the feeling the seat he'd chosen had been a strategic decision to help her out as much as it was his desire to sit next to someone he knew. She was just grateful she didn't have to make awkward small talk with the Lannisters until the ceremony started. For once, she wasn't sitting with the faculty members in front of the stage as Dr. Luwin, Jaime's advisor had done. It was a political move that she had chosen to sit with the family members instead. She was Jaime's girlfriend, not his professor, and she wanted everyone to know it. 

Speaking of family, a short man with a beard and a head of curly blonde hair was the first to file into the row of seats. It could only be Tyrion, and Brienne's stomach gave a lurch as she waited to see if he would introduce himself or give her the cold shoulder like Cersei always had. He surprised her by saying, "You must be Brienne. Jaime has told me so much about you. My brother said, 'Find the most beautiful woman in the room with the palest blonde hair, and that will be Brienne.' He's good at descriptions, I see."

Brienne gave a short laugh. "Thank you, Mr. Lannister."

"Please, call me Tyrion."

Brienne nodded.

"You already know my father and my sister, I understand.

"I do."

"That's good," he said before lowering his voice, "because I don't think either one of us is their favorite person."

Brienne smiled at his conspiratorial tone, but her heart sank a little at the idea that she would never be able to win over Tywin or Cersei. Cersei had maintained a stony silence nearly every time Brienne had encountered her, and this time was no different. She barely even made eye contact with Brienne before sitting down and looking toward the stage.

Tywin finally spoke, though. "That's quite enough, Tyrion. Dr. Tarth, you look well."

"Thank you, Dr. Lannister. It’s good to see you."

Tywin nodded. With that, he turned to Cersei and began grilling her on how she was taking an extra semester to graduate. Brienne felt sorry for the woman for just a moment before a blast of brass instruments sounded through the hall. It appeared that the Lannisters had made it just in time before the procession for the hooding ceremony began.

The familiar strains of "Pomp and Circumstance" filled the air, as musicians hidden in the back of the hall played the traditional graduation song. Neat lines of PhD students, faculty, deans, and the university president all processed inside. Brienne could make out Jaime's handsome face among the students, and her heart swelled with pride at his accomplishments. He wore his cap and gown, but carried his hood in his arms as the others did.

After a short speech by the president, each student walked up onto the stage to be hooded. When it was his turn and his name had been called, Jaime walked across it to the appointed spot in front of the president. Jaime ducked his head, and the president drew the hood's opening over his head and draped the fabric over his shoulders. Pod leaned over to whisper "It looks good on him." Brienne silently agreed. He was no longer a History PhD student, but was instead Dr. Jaime Lannister. Her heart soared on his behalf. As Jaime stood, she realized he must have sought her out in the crowd just as she'd done with him. They made eye contact, and he held her gaze. He was grinning, and she felt a surge of love for him fill her. For a moment, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the room, then a photographer snapped his picture and the spell was broken. Jaime turned and left the stage to take his seat again, and Brienne felt her racing heart begin to slow. 

After each of the students had their moment, the president loudly proclaimed her academic blessing over them all. Cheering, stamping, and clapping exploded through the room, and the music began again as the newly-minted Doctors of Philosophy filed toward the exit. 

"Well! That was exciting," Tyrion proclaimed. Brienne turned to Pod to shake his hand. She could see that Cersei and Tywin had smiles on their faces, and Brienne was happy for Jaime's family in their shared joy. At least they could all agree on their pride over Jaime's accomplishments. The small group navigated through the crowd to the reception area, and Cersei regally, (yet forcibly) led the way. Brienne took up the tail end of the group, and she steeled herself for the upcoming interaction between herself and the Lannister clan. All except for Tyrion. He seemed like he approved of the match between her and Jaime. Jaime had always said it was thanks to Tyrion that he had finally made a move and opened up to her about his feelings, and she would forever be grateful to the man for that.

Brienne joined Jaime's family in staking out a space against one of the walls to wait for Jaime to find them. Meanwhile, Pod went to get some punch from a table on the other side of the reception room. The four remaining members of the group stood in a loose semicircle, and the awkwardness between them was palpable.

Cersei and Tywin immediately began talking to each other, obviously leaving Tyrion and Brienne out of their conversation. So that was how it was going to be, Brienne thought. So much for any kind of understanding or camaraderie over their loved one's accomplishment. 

Tyrion broke the silence, saying, "I see my brother is completely head over heels for you. It's great to see him that way. I don't think he even knew the rest of us were there."

Brienne tried in vain not to blush. "I'm so proud of him," she said. "He's worked so hard for this. It's wonderful to see him recognized for all of that work."

"That's exactly how I feel. We owe you for keeping him on task and being there to support him. I wish I could have been able to do more than call and text."

"Your messages cheered him up on many occasions. There were some dark days while he was working on the dissertation, but I saw a burst of creativity every time he heard from you. He couldn't have done it without you, believe me."

"That's very kind of you to say," Tyrion said, smiling at her.

They both looked up from their conversation as Pod rejoined them. A murmur had begun, and it swept through the crowded room as the double doors at the end of the reception hall opened. The former PhD students entered, followed by the faculty, and everyone clapped for them once more. Brienne soon saw Jaime and Dr. Luwin making their way through the milling crowd. Jaime's grin had returned as he received hugs and shoulder slaps from everyone in their group. Tywin shook his hand and said gruffly, "Well done, Jaime." Cersei's smile lit up her face, and Brienne could see the loving look pass between Jaime and his sister.

"And now there are two Dr. Lannisters in the family. Congratulations, Jaime. It's well-deserved," Tyrion said as Jaime leaned down to hug him. 

"Thanks, Tyrion," Jaime said, looking embarrassed but pleased at everyone's praise. A moment later, he turned to Brienne and Pod as Dr. Luwin introduced himself to the Lannister family. Jaime glowed with happiness. He shook Pod's hand, thanking him for all his help. Before Brienne could react, Jaime had put his hands around her waist. Lifting her in the air, he swung her around before setting her on the ground and kissing her soundly on the mouth. Brienne laughed at his enthusiasm before giving him a second kiss.

"You're no longer 'Mr. Lannister,'" she said. "I'll have to get used to 'Dr. Lannister' instead." She hugged him tight, murmuring in his ear, "I'm so happy for you."

"Dr. Lannister does have a certain ring to it," Jaime said, reluctantly letting her go. "You look gorgeous, by the way." He looked her up and down, admiring her style as he always did. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I'm very happy to see my family, but I can't wait to get home and get you out of that dress."

"Family first, then I'm all yours." 

Before he could turn away, she said, "I have something for you." She reached into her purse, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked. He reached inside the envelope and pulled out a card and a piece of paper. He looked at the paper, scanning it then saying with excitement, "You got me sword fighting lessons?!" 

"I did. They're with someone named Bronn Blackwater in New York City. Gendry Waters recommended him."

"This is amazing. Thank you!"

Brienne smiled at his enthusiasm. "My pleasure," she said, reaching to put the gift back in her purse.

"I didn't look at the card yet," Jaime protested, holding it back from her waiting hands. Turning back to the open card, he read aloud, “'Let me not then die ingloriously and without a struggle, but let me first do some great thing that shall be told among men hereafter.' To Jaime on the occasion of a great thing. All my love, Brienne." He cleared his throat, and seemed to be struggling with emotion.

His voice was gruff as he said, "I love you, Brienne Tarth."

"And I love you, Jaime Lannister."

With one last kiss, they turned to join the throng of happy graduates and families to celebrate a day they would remember forever.


	2. Star of the Waning Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, everyone, for reading. I've been looking forward to this chapter for quite some time ;)

“...like that star of the waning summer who beyond all stars rises bathed in the ocean stream to glitter in brilliance.” - Homer, _The Iliad_

\-------

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" Brienne asked with a touch of excitement and an equal touch of exasperation as she shifted uncomfortably in the passenger seat of Jaime's car.

"Not for a little while longer," Jaime replied, accelerating and easing his silver Audi RS 7 into another gear. "Just enjoy the scenery. It's beautiful out here!"

They had been driving East across central New York for some time, and Jaime had steadfastly refused to say where they were going.

"It _is_ very beautiful," Brienne said grudgingly as she looked out the window at the hills and rivers they passed by. She writhed in her seat a moment later, saying, "I swear something the size of a tent pole is jabbing me in the back."

Jaime scowled at the road. "I'm glad neither one of us is claustrophobic," he said. 

The luxury car was a sore point for him. Cersei and his father had given him the automobile as a graduation gift on the awarding of his doctorate a month earlier. It wasn't his style to flaunt that they had more money than any one family was meant to have. But it was Cersei's style, so a fancy car was what he now drove. In contrast to the sleek profile the car offered on the outside, on the inside it was absolutely crammed to the gills with bags and a few suitcases. Between a not-so-caffeinated Brienne and a cramped car ride of several hours, neither one of them were in the best of moods.

Jaime felt bad that this wasn't the easygoing trip he'd hoped to share with Brienne, but he knew it would be worth the surprise once they arrived where they were going. He decided to try engaging his girlfriend in conversation to make the time go by faster.

"You know those two cats are never going to forgive you for leaving them behind. How on earth did you ever go to conferences or anything like that before you had me and Margaery to watch them?"

Brienne snorted. "It was always a trial. And I always had to make sure to bring back treats and catnip toys whenever I came home. Otherwise, they wouldn't deign to be around me ever again. God, they're spoiled."

"I've never heard anything as mournful as Briseis's meowing when she realized we were packing to go somewhere," Jaime said with a frown.

"I know, poor thing. And Sarpedon almost made it out the door behind you. They're too smart for their own good."

"I'm assuming Margaery is watching them this time?" he asked.

"No, it's our neighbor, Melisandre Asshai."

"The religious fanatic?" 

"She's nice enough. Besides, Margaery is out of town." Brienne moved around again, muttering under her breath about her back never being the same again.

Jaime quickly changed to another subject to distract her from her discomfort. "What's Margaery up to this summer? I haven't seen much of her."

Brienne hesitated, "Well, she claims she's trying to give us some space. She doesn't want to intrude since you finally moved in."

"That's thoughtful of her, but I moved in over three months ago. I don't want to come between you and your best friend."

Brienne gave a short laugh. "Don't worry about that. She's also been dating someone her grandmother set her up with. Margaery's been very tight-lipped about the whole thing, although I get the feeling it's going well, so I'm pretty sure we wouldn't be seeing each other much anyway. When she's smitten, it's all-consuming for her. Apparently, they're spending the next few weeks at her family's house in the Hamptons."

Jaime whistled. "Sometimes I forget Margaery is loaded. She's so down to earth...in a Margaery sort of way."

"I know what you mean. So you better be nice to Melisandre when you see her next. She's doing me a real favor watching the beasts."

“Even if she's trying to get me to go to The Red Church downtown with her?” Jaime looked skeptical. “I'll try, I guess," he amended when Brienne gave him a look. 

The two drove through the increasingly less-populated countryside for the next half hour. Signs for the Catskill Mountains began to crop up, and Brienne looked around her with interest.

"Is this why you had me pack for the outdoors? Are we going camping?" she asked eagerly.

"Something like that," Jaime replied. He was trying to maintain his air of mystery as long as possible, but he was also a little nervous that Brienne wouldn't like the activities or the lodging he'd arranged. He pulled into a gravel driveway that cut through a forest glade, At the top of a small hill, he stopped the car, and let Brienne look around. 

She stared at the small Irish-style cottage with white-washed walls and a green door set in the middle of the clearing, gasping, "Oh my god, it's lovely!" She took in the sign in front of the house that read "The Stone and Stream Cottage" before turning around and gazing across the meadow. "Where are we?"

"We're outside Phoenicia in the Great Western part of the Catskills. I rented this cottage for us to stay in for the next few days."

"This is marvelous, Jaime. I love it."

Jaime laughed, relieved that their moods had completely turned around now that they'd arrived. "You haven't even seen the inside yet."

"If it's anything like the outside, then it's going to be perfect." She gave him a sideways look. "No wonder you wouldn't let me bring any work along."

"Exactly. And don't think I didn't notice you trying to stuff a few books and journals into your suitcase."

She looked momentarily guilty. "Well, I promise not to take them out and read them. I could use a vacation."

"We both could use a vacation," he agreed. "I'll start carrying things in. Go ahead and take a look around."

"You don't want to explore it with me?" Brienne asked.

"I looked at a million pictures of everything online when I booked it. You go ahead," Jaime said, smiling at Brienne's obvious excitement.

He grabbed a few bags including his messenger bag and entered the door that Brienne had left open for him. Putting them on the floor in the cottage's living room, he went to find her to see her reaction to the space. He walked past a bedroom and a bathroom that had sliding barn-style doors that were left ajar to allow one to see inside to the simple, but elegant furnishings. Brienne stood in the kitchen running a hand over the farmhouse sink and bending over to smell a vase full of wildflowers sitting on the sideboard. She looked out the window at the meadow grasses waving in a gentle breeze. Jaime couldn't seem to look away from her striking profile. To him, there was nobody in the world as beautiful as she was.

"This is idyllic, Jaime," she exclaimed when she saw him watching her. 

"If you like this, you'll love the tour of the local farm I lined up for tomorrow. The day after that, there's hiking & visiting fly-fishing streams. If you're up for it, we can spend the rest of today relaxing. We really don't have to do anything at all if you don't want to. We could just stay in here and do nothing if you'd prefer.

"All of those things you planned sound very tempting," Brienne said softly. "But I think some relaxing and enjoying this space would be just right."

"Let's do it," Jaime said, grinning broadly at the idea of lounging around.

The next few hours were spent in comfortable silence with Jaime and Brienne hanging out around the cottage, reading and snuggling on the couch together. Jaime couldn't believe how relaxed he felt as he leaned back against the couch cushions and read a biography. Brienne was sitting lengthwise with her back against the arm of the couch, her feet in Jaime's lap. 

Jaime put his book down and ran his hands lightly over her feet, rubbing them gently. "This is perfect," he said, looking over at her.

"Mmmm," Brienne said, leaning her head back and enjoying his gentle ministrations.

"Want to go sit outside and watch the sun set?"

"That would be perfect."

Moving outside, they sat at a small round table, watching the sun dip low. Soon it hung just above the hills, which rose and fell around them like rolling waves. The air blossomed with the smell of fir and pine trees releasing their scents into the warm air. 

As it began to turn into twilight, Jaime broke the silence saying, "This is what I was dying to see ever since I moved here from England. When I was a kid I read the book _My Side of the Mountain_ , and I was captivated by the idea of living in the wilderness in a hollowed-out trees with a pet falcon as my companion."

Brienne thought for a moment. "I think I had to read that in fourth grade. I remember liking it. How did you get a copy living in England?"

"My father brought me on a trip to New York when he was meeting with one of his publishers. I was eleven, and I pity the publishing assistant who was tasked with finding some way to entertain Cersei and me. She must have found a copy at a bookstore before we got there, because she read to us for several hours from it. My god, we were entranced. That book was everything I ever wanted to do when I was a kid. Cersei and I would pretend we were going to run away to the Catskills every time we came to the States after that...Of course, Cersei said she wanted to take Tyrion with us and leave him for the wolves, but I always put my foot down on that front."

"So your sister was always a charmer," Brienne said dryly.

Jaime laughed. "Most definitely." He paused. "She can't help it, you know. She's bitter about our mother’s death, and she’s always been that way around Tyrion." With an effort, he put his siblings out of his mind and focused on his time with Brienne.

She was looking around at the charming cabin and the glade surrounding them. "This isn't exactly living in a tree in the wilderness. We should spend some time in a tent or something next time, making s'mores and singing campfire songs. Or whatever it is you're supposed to do around campfires."

"Do you wish we'd done that instead?" Jaime asked, frowning.

"No! This is perfect," Brienne exclaimed.

"Oh, good. I was getting worried there for a minute." Jaime thought for a moment. "It would be nice to get a bit more rustic like I'd always imagined doing. I did bring things to make s'mores, though. Margaery told me it was essential when I last saw her and mentioned this trip. I'm curious about them since I've never had one before."

Brienne stared at him, aghast. "You've never made s'mores?"

Jaime smiled at her horrified look. "Well, we don't exactly have them in Britain. We have marshmallows, and chocolate, and biscuits, but it's probably not the same thing."

"Do you put them all together and melt them over a campfire?"

"Definitely not."

"Then they're not the same thing. Come on, let's get started," Brienne said, rubbing her hands together.

Jaime thought she was not only the most beautiful woman in the world, but that she must also be the most adorable one as well since she insisted they start right away. He let her lead him back into the cottage where they gathered up everything they needed before heading to the fire pit near the edge of the forest. Adirondack chairs had been placed around a circle of stones, and Jaime chose one next to Brienne's.

"I haven't done this in years!" she said. "It makes me feel like a kid again out on a camping trip with my dad." 

Brienne set about melting pieces of her Hershey's bar on her metal skewer, then she carefully slid the softened chocolate onto a waiting graham cracker. After finishing that task, she turned to toasting a marshmallow over the flames. 

"You're going to set that on fire," Jaime warned.

"I am not. I'm an expert," Brienne sniffed. "Just you wait," she promised. 

Triumphant, she turned to Jaime a moment later with the finished s'more.

"Here. You can have mine," she said eagerly. "You're going to love this."

"I don't know. This looks like a terrible idea," Jaime said with a doubtful expression as he looked at the melting, sticky, and nearly-burned mess Brienne was offering him.

"Just eat it," she ordered, smiling as she did so.

Jaime did as he was bid, gingerly taking what she handed him and taking a bite out of it. He started chewing, his face contemplative. A moment later, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god," Jaime mumbled through a mouth full of s'more. He swallowed his first bite before saying, "This is the best thing I've had in years."

Brienne laughed, sucking melted chocolate off of her fingers as she made one for herself.

"I told you! Here, you should try making your own."

Jaime had just started to put a marshmallow on his skewer when there was a large crashing noise in the forest near enough that they looked at each other sidelong. 

"Surely that's just a deer," Brienne said slowly. 

"Or we're about to be attacked by a rabid bear." 

"Let's go inside."

"Inside is good. I'm definitely okay with inside," Jaime said quickly as the crashing continued to move their way. 

The two grabbed everything near at hand and retreated to the back door of the cottage.

"What about the fire?" Brienne asked.

"It's not very big, Jaime said, looking back at the small blaze. "It will probably go out on its own in a little while. I'll keep an eye on it." He turned to her, "Maybe we're not cut out for life in the wilderness."

"Agreed."

They started to wind down their lazy day. Jaime washed the dishes, and Brienne dried them. He was putting the dishes away when Brienne left the kitchen and started rustling through the bags in the living room that he hadn't put away yet.

"What are you doing in there?" he called out.

"I'm looking for my shampoo. I think you left it in the car. I'm going to go out and get it. The keys are in your messenger bag, right?"

Jaime practically threw the plate he was holding down onto the counter. He hurtled around the corner into the living room and saw Brienne reaching into his messenger bag's front pocket.

"No, wait!" Jaime exclaimed. He realized with a sinking feeling that he was too late as Brienne held up a small box in her hand. Her eyes were very wide. "You weren't supposed to see that until a few days from now," he said in a tone filled with woe. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Brienne asked quietly.

"It is," Jaime said as he took the box out of her outstretched hands. He held it in his hands, watching her expression before slowly opening it to reveal the sapphire ring surrounded by diamonds that lay inside. He paused for a long moment before holding the box out to her and saying, "Brienne Tarth, you are the love of my life. I can't imagine spending even one moment without you, and if you'll let me, I promise to make you as happy as you've made me...Will you marry me?"

Brienne stood in shocked silence with her hands covering her mouth. 

Jaime waited, getting more and more nervous with each passing nanosecond.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!" Brienne exclaimed after what felt like an eternity.

Jaime blew out a relieved breath.

"Why were you waiting to give it to me?" she asked.

"I wanted to find the perfect moment," he said sheepishly. "I'd planned a walk by a covered bridge in the middle of the forest near here. I wanted it to feel like a fairy tale for you. You didn’t even get the whole speech I’d planned out.

"It was amazing as it was. This moment is perfect, believe me," she assured him.

Jaime smiled. "I'm glad."

"So...now what?" Brienne asked shyly.

"Now? Hopefully now I get to kiss you senseless."

She laughed. "That would definitely be a good start to a night with my fiancé."

Jaime gulped at that word. This was really happening. Brienne wanted to be his wife.

They looked helplessly at each other for a moment, unsure how to begin this new phase of their lives.

Jaime cleared his throat. "Maybe you could take that shower, and maybe I could join you?"

Brienne's cheeks went pink, but she said, "I think that would work."

"I'll go get your shampoo out of the car," Jaime said. "You go ahead and get in, and I'll come find you."

Brienne nodded, giving him a small smile before moving toward the bathroom. 

Jaime heard the shower turn on. He quickly gathered up his keys and left the cottage, looking right and left for any sign of rabid bears. Nothing leaped out at him, so he gathered up Brienne's shampoo that had fallen out onto the floor of the car. Once he was back in the cottage, he opened the bathroom door and peered into the steam-filled room. Brienne had shed her clothes and was barely visible through the fog. Jaime pulled his own shirt over his head and worked on disrobing. Once his clothes were scattered over the floor, he opened the shower door and gaped at the beautiful woman who was turned away from him. 

Water beaded on her shoulders and rolled down her naked back and lower body. Jaime stepped inside the shower and ran his hands slowly and almost reverently over her smooth skin. Brienne shivered despite the heat of the water. Jaime reached down to retrieve a bottle of body wash sitting on the floor, brushing a kiss against her thigh as he did so. He stood, squeezing some soap onto his palm and rubbing his hands together to create a foamy lather. He began to gently work his hands over Brienne's back and shoulders, moving up and down, and working all the tension out of her muscles. She sighed. When he reached her hips, he gently pulled her back against him, holding his breath as he felt her gorgeous backside rubbing enticingly against what was now his aching cock. She turned around slowly, flushed as she took in the sight of him. His hands took hold of her waist again, and he pulled her against him once more, sliding his hands up her tall body to stroke her breasts. She had been made delightfully slippery from the soap and the water, and he thoroughly enjoyed stroking her heated skin and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples that had become stiff peaks thanks to his attentions. 

"I don't suppose I could convince you to have newly-engaged-fiancée sex with me?" he asked playfully.

"I could be persuaded," Brienne said on a gasp as he slid one hand between her thighs and ran his fingers over her eager flesh, whose slipperiness had nothing to do with soap and everything to do with how much she wanted him. He gave a small groan as he felt her warm wetness, raising himself up slightly onto his toes to reach her mouth for a long and deep kiss.

He removed his hands, asking, "Shall I get out?"

Brienne arched a brow, saying, "Not quite yet. I think it's only fair if I get to use some of this soap on you."

"Well, I'm a big believer in fairness, so..." he trailed off, but he couldn't hold in his own gasp as she grasped his cock in her hand and gave him a long and slow stroke.

"Let's hurry up and get you to bed, shall we?" Brienne asked. A hint of merriment filled her voice at his physical reaction. Jaime nodded eagerly and as Brienne bent her head slightly for another kiss, he was filled with warmth from the feelings of love and want he had for this woman who loved and wanted him in return.

He had never been so happy in his whole life, and he had a feeling that each day would continue to build on that happiness and love.

He had no idea what the future held, but he knew that as long as Brienne was with him, he had everything he would ever need. 

\-------

The next morning, Jaime woke to find Brienne's side of the bed empty. He yawned and got up, pulling on a fresh shirt and a new pair of jeans. Looking out the kitchen window, he could see the hills swathed in early-morning mist. A pot of coffee sat steaming in the drip machine, and Brienne had placed an empty mug next to it for him. It was just the kind of thoughtful gesture she liked to do at their house, and his heart seemed to thump a little stronger with his love for her. 

Jaime found Brienne watching the sun rise in the cool morning air, the purple and pink sky stretching out behind the trees. He went to join her outside. She raised her cup of coffee to her lips, smiling the smile of a very satisfied woman as she did so. He was ridiculously pleased to have put that look on her face.

After he sat down at the small table, she turned to him to ask, "Sleep well?"

"God, yes. Last night was incredible."

She smiled, looking down at the table where the ring box sat in front of her. At Jaime's questioning look, she said, "We got distracted, and then you never put it on me."

"You're right! How could I forget that key detail?"

"Well, if you've changed your mind, now would be the time for you to get out of all of this," she waved her hand, indicating the pair of them.

"Nice try," he said before taking a sip of his coffee. "I suppose I had better put that on your hand." 

He took the ring box from her, opened it, and took out the ring with its circular pattern of diamonds surrounding a sapphire. The gemstones winked in the light. 

Brienne held out her hand. It shook slightly.

Jaime didn't say anything this time as he took her hand in his and slid the ring onto her waiting finger.

She pulled her hand back so she could give it a long look. "It's lovely. Why a sapphire?"

Jaime smiled. "I knew you loved that color. And it's unique, just as you are."

Brienne blushed, pleased at his words and thoughtfulness. "This is going to change things. We have a wedding to plan, and we have to tell our families--I have to tell Margaery before she hears about it from somewhere else!" 

Jaime laughed at her enthusiasm. "We'll have time for that. For now, I would love to just hold my fiancée's hand and watch the sun come up.

Brienne sighed. "I love you, Jaime Lannister."

"And I love you."

With that, they sat together watching the sun’s glow rise above the tree line, dispersing the mist and setting ablaze the morning sky. Neither one would ever forget this day, and each clasped the other's hand with the strength of a love that crossed all boundaries and brought them closer together than they had ever been before.


	3. Dragon Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How has it been so long since I updated this fic?!? 
> 
> I had to take a break between starting a new job and finding out my mom has cancer. It's been a rollercoaster of ups and downs over the last few months.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me as I work to finish these one-shots. I'll be trying to post a chapter every week until this is done. This universe is so precious to me, but I need to get back into the groove. No sexy times in this one, just some fluffy fun :)
> 
> Timeline Note: This chapter takes place two months before Jaime proposes to Brienne.
> 
> Edit: And yes! There really is a Dragon Day at Cornell University :D Here's a link to the 2019 parade and celebration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJQIRZYQ8VE

\---------------

One blustery March afternoon:

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I want to do this. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, there's going to be a lot of students there...And faculty...And everyone."

"Jaime Lannister! Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

Jaime opened and closed his mouth a few times, squeezing Brienne's hand with his own before exclaiming, "Of course not! That's not what I meant."

Brienne huffed and stopped walking. She stood in the middle of the sidewalk outside the History building with her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "What _did_ you mean, then?"

"Nothing," he said, sounding flustered. "It's just that we've never been to something so public together, that's all."

"It's Dragon Day. I'm going, you're going. It's silly not to go together." Brienne regarded him for a moment. "Besides, we've been together for two years. It's time we ripped off the bandaid and started being a couple who actually acts like a couple."

Taking his hand in hers once more, Brienne trained her eyes on the heads of the laughing students who walked ahead of them while trying to shake off her sense of foreboding. She was not nearly as confident as she seemed when it came to weathering the storm of public opinion. Just the week before, she'd seen how Dr. Selmy had gaped at the two of them when Jaime had wrapped an arm around her waist while standing in the Starbucks line. Her boyfriend usually kept his romantic gestures in check when they were near the campus, and she could only imagine his chagrin if he knew they'd been the subject of scrutiny from one of her peers. At the same time, nothing on the campus stayed a secret for very long. If she was being realistic with herself, their relationship had probably been dissected long ago by everyone from the undergrads to the department assistants.

Brienne pushed her worries down and swallowed before setting off again towards the middle of campus, practically dragging Jaime behind her. If there was one thing Margaery had tried to get across to her, it was that it didn't do any good to dwell on what others thought of them. And maybe her best friend was right. Maybe it was time to set aside her fears and be happy--truly happy--both in public and in private. It was worth a try, at least.

A chilly March wind swirled around them, making the leaves in the surrounding trees flutter. Grey and dreary clouds crowded the sky overheard, but nothing would keep the campus from going forward with its traditional Dragon Day celebration. With her free hand Brienne reached up and adjusted an intricately-patterned Hermès scarf she'd wrapped around her neck As she pulled it tighter, she thought about how Jaime had given her the scarf for her previous birthday. Although he didn't know it, she often wore it as a talisman against her fears and worries about their relationship. She pressed her lips into a grim line. A campus-wide event was the perfect time to make their relationship public. What was the worst that could happen?

\---------

Jaime rolled his shoulders back, instilling confidence into his posture as they walked towards the crowd of people gathered on the quad. Brienne was right--they'd waited more than enough time to demonstrate just how happy they were together. He'd defended and submitted his dissertation, and he was graduating in May. If she was ready to do this, then who was he to say no?

He broke the silence between them, saying, "I haven't been to Dragon Day since my first year on campus. Odds on who's going to win?"

Brienne nodded as she said, "I'm going with the Architecture students. I have a soft spot for their department after teaching a group of them a few years back. I always root for the dragon, now."

Dragon Day was a Cornell tradition featuring a mock battle between a massive dragon structure built by the Architecture students and an elaborate phoenix created by the Engineering students. The celebration was a highlight of the campus social scene. However, he'd spent the past two years' Dragon Days snuggled next to Brienne on the couch watching movies while surrounded by two aggressively-purring Abyssinian cats.

Jaime cleared his throat. "Speaking of former students, the gang would like to meet up for a drink after the festivities." Jaime paused, thinking of the reaction from Jon, Gilly, and Sam at seeing the two of them out and about. After finishing their Masters degrees, Jon and Gilly had both gone on to be accepted into their respective PhD programs. Sam had steadfastly refused to move away from Gilly, and he worked on campus at the Writing Center, putting his English degree to good use. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Brienne tilted her head for a long moment as if considering his offer. "Alright," she declared, "I'll go."

Jaime kept his surprise to himself. Brienne had never joined them for any gathering outside of the occasional dinner party. When she put her mind to something, she was nothing if not determined, though. He turned his head, unable to stop himself from kissing her cheek. He couldn't help but feel a definite spring in his step as they approached the Arts Quad.

A raucous atmosphere prevailed since everyone would be leaving for Spring Break the next day, and a large crowd had gathered in anticipation of the mass exodus from campus. The two joined the nearest throng of people, many of whom were in vivid costumes. Jaime spotted Jon, Gilly, and Sam next to a group of women who stood under elaborate blue and pink jellyfish sculptures fashioned out of umbrellas and streamers. Gilly spotted him at the same moment and waved, beaming a happy smile that was echoed by her fellows. Variations on"Hello, Dr. Tarth!" and "How's it going, Jaime?" went around the group as the two approached. 

Jaime found his eyes drawn to a point just over Jon's shoulder. He whistled, exclaiming, "Look at that!" 

A majestic phoenix loomed over the crowd, its red wings outspread. The streamers making up the phoenix's multicolored feathers fluttered in the wind, and Jaime couldn't help but be impressed at the artistic effort that the Engineering students had put into its construction.

"Impressive," Brienne remarked. "But I have faith in my Architecture students."

"Care to make a wager on who will win?" Jaime asked her.

Brienne laughed. "If the dragon wins--which it will--I'll take you up on your offer for a drink."

"You're coming out with us, Dr. Tarth?" Sam asked.

Brienne smiled. "I'd love to - if it's alright with the three of you, that is."

Jaime watched his friends exchange glances, but they rushed to cover their surprise. "Where do you all think we should go?" Gilly asked. Jaime nudged Brienne's shoulder as Jon and Sam debated the merits of their favorite haunts.

"You could always text Margaery and ask her to come along."

Brienne nodded before pulling out her phone. "That's not a bad idea. I think she might be somewhere around here. If I know Margaery, she's probably walking in the parade with all the students."

As if conjuring her friend out of thin air, the sound of drums and shouts sounded in the distance as the dragon parade drew nearer. Soon it came into sight, lumbering down the field, held on the hands of freshmen Architecture students. If the phoenix had seemed large, the dragon was absolutely massive. Gold horns adorned a silver head whose jaw opened into a gaping maw. Silver spikes covered its long and winding body, glinting like scales in the dim light. 

The crowd merged together, everyone clapping and cheering while capturing the dragon's forward progress on their phones. Shouts of "Dragon! Dragon! Dragon! Oi! Oi! Oi!" filled the air, with students jumping up and down to punctuate their shouts as the giant sculpture paraded towards them. 

Jaime clasped Brienne's hand, enjoying the feel of it in his own. Everything was infinitely better with her at his side. Although he felt the glances of those in the crowd around them, he was fiercely glad that she had insisted they come together.

\---------- 

In the end, the mock battle lasted only a few moments before the dragon was declared the winner, several students stuffing the disembodied phoenix's head into its jaws. At some point, Brienne had become so cold from the rain and light drizzle that she'd pushed aside her usual paranoia over who might be watching and leaned into Jaime for warmth. He'd drawn her closer against him, and the sky hadn't fallen just because the two flaunted their happiness. 

Maybe it could have always been this easy, she chided herself as she looked into his sparkling eyes when he turned to her to laugh or make a comment on the chaos surrounding them. Or maybe they were finding acceptance because they'd been together for so long and Jaime was graduating soon. It was likely a bit of both, she decided. What mattered was that they had finally taken the plunge.

"Brienne!" 

The sound of her name coming from behind her broke Brienne out of her thoughts. Turning her head, she saw Margaery Tyrell sauntering across the field towards their small group, wrapped in a green, knee-length coat. As soon as Margaery arrived, she wrapped Brienne in a fierce hug that almost cracked her ribs. 

"It's almost like you didn't see me two days ago," Brienne said dryly when Margaery finally untangled her arms from around her.

"Oh, hush," her friend said. She pitched her voice low enough that only Brienne could hear. "You're with Jaime! And you're holding hands. In public! That deserves a hug."

"I suppose it does. So are you joining us for a drink now that everything's over?"

"Of course I'll come. I'm throwing my complete support behind your debut as a couple."

Brienne rolled her eyes. "It's not that big of a deal."

"It's a _huge_ deal, and don't pretend it isn't." Margaery took Brienne's arm in her own. "Now let's go. I finished grading a stack of midterms last night, and I need to celebrate."

Brienne saw that her former students were milling awkwardly around Jaime as if unsure how to react to Margaery's presence.

She cleared her throat. "Jon, Gilly, Sam...this is Dr. Tyrell."

"Oh, call me Margaery," her friend chirped. "I'm much less formal than Dr. Tarth."

Brienne sighed. "You may as well call me Brienne, then...You haven't been my students for years, and god knows you've been over to my house enough times. Did we decide on where we're going?"

"We chose Bar Argos," Sam piped up.

"Ooh, good choice," Margaery replied. She fell in with the group as they turned to go while Jaime and Brienne lagged behind. 

Jaime bumped his shoulder against Brienne's, saying, "Thanks for coming along."

"I wouldn't miss it. Besides, that dragon trounced the phoenix, so you owe me a whiskey."

Jaime laughed. "I suppose I do."

The two caught up with their fellows, and Brienne couldn't suppress a small smile as she basked in the warm feeling that filled her from being surrounded by friends and the man whom she loved more than anything in the world. 

\---------------

"We need to talk," a voice whispered above the clamor of the bar.

Jaime looked to his left to find Margaery leaning towards him over Brienne's empty seat. She had just left go get a second whisky at the bar, and her best friend now beckoned him closer. Jon had begun regaling Gilly and Sam with a story about TA-ing for the nightmarish Professor Thorne, and Jaime had a feeling he knew what Margaery wanted to talk about.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Did you get it?"

Jaime shot a glance at the bar, hoping Brienne would take her time.

"Soon," he muttered so that only Margaery could hear him. "I'll have the ring by next week, and everything is set for our weekend upstate."

Margaery looked like she could barely contain her excitement. "I can't believe you're finally proposing. I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed.

He made a shushing noise, saying, "She hasn't said 'yes' yet. Frankly, I'm terrified," he admitted.

"Come on, Jaime. She's crazy about you. Everything will be fine."

"God, I hope so."

"I know so," Margaery said firmly. "The only thing I insist on is that I get to be part of the wedding party. If it had been up to you two, you'd still be pining after each other convinced that the other one wasn't interested."

Jaime laughed. "You're probably right. We owe you."

"Big time." Margaery shot a glance towards Brienne who still had her back towards them. "All right, mum's the word. But I can't wait to hear how it goes."

"You'll be the first to know," he assured her.

The two went back to sipping their drinks and pretending to make small talk as Brienne rejoined the group.

She eyed them. "What are you two conspiring about?"

"Oh, nothing important," Margaery said airily. "I was just telling Jaime about Sansa Stark's independent study with me."

Jaime tried his best to look completely innocent as Brienne glanced his way for confirmation. "I mentioned that Arya met with you about applying for a Fulbright."

Brienne practically beamed at the sound of her favorite student's name. "I think she has a good shot at getting one."

"Where does she want to study?" Margaery asked.

"Venice. She's interested in working with sword-fighting manuals and wants to apply our methodology to 17th-century swordplay. It will be an interesting approach. She's trounced everyone here at fencing ever since she took it up. That girl was born to hold a sword."

Jaime sighed in relief as Brienne and Margaery continued to talk about their two students. Brienne seemed to have bought their deception, and he thought for the millionth time about how to ask her if she would marry him. Trying to distract himself from his thoughts, he pulled out his phone. He had a text from Cersei asking if he was planning to come home for Spring Break. Their relationship had been tested over the last few years by Cersei's dislike of Brienne, but Jaime visited her at his old apartment from time to time. He'd sought out his sister's advice as soon as he'd determined that what he wanted most in the world was to be Brienne's husband. 

Unsurprisingly, Cersei hadn't been very supportive of the idea a few months earlier.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Maybe you should think about it a while longer," she'd said after a long moment of silence stretched between them.

"I'm sure," Jaime had replied. He weighed his next words carefully before saying quietly, "I was hoping to give her mom's ring."

Cersei's had given him a brittle smile at that. "Are you asking for my permission? Father's the one you'll have to convince." 

"I already talked to him. He said it was up to you."

She narrowed her eyes, tapping her nails on the arm of her chair as she appraised him. Finally she said, "I suppose it's just as much yours as it is mine. And I'd rather see it on Brienne than on the hand of whatever trollop Tyrion might bring home someday."

A rush of relief filled him, although it was accompanied by disappointment that his sister still held her perpetual grudge against their little brother.

"Thank you, Cersei," he said.

They had hugged each other in the entryway as he prepared to leave.

"You're absolutely sure about this, Jaime?"

"More than anything. Please try to be happy for me if she says yes."

Cersei gave him a slight smile. "Of course she'll say yes. She'd be a fool not to." She sighed, looking away. "I suppose I have to start being nicer to her now."

"I'd prefer that to the alternative," Jaime had said dryly.

His thoughts returned to the present at the sound of Brienne's laugh. Sam had said something to her that made her face light up in the way Jaime loved. It made him ridiculously happy to see his two social circles coming together, and he pulled his gaze away only long enough to bring up his email.

He stopped dead at the sight of the first message. It was from the University of Rochester. He frantically opened it, his brain freezing as he read the words, "Dear Mr. Lannister, We have read your application with great interest, and it is our sincere pleasure to offer you the role of Visiting Assistant Professor for the coming academic year..."

"Oh my god!" he exclaimed, nearly dropping his phone

The entire table turned to look at him, concern and curiosity on each person's face.

Feeling tongue-tied, he finally exclaimed "I got the Visiting Professorship at the University of Rochester!"

Sam and Gilly let out whoops of excitement. Jon gave one of his rare grins and reached across the table to clink his beer against Jaime's. His friends filled the air with their cries of "Congratulations!" and "Well done!" The two women to his other side, however, were gaping at him with open mouths.

"Jaime!" Brienne exclaimed, "You didn't tell me you were applying for that job! I thought you were planning to adjunct at Ithaca College next year."

He felt his cheeks reddening in embarrassment. "I was trying not to get anyone's hopes up. It was a long shot since I'm only ABD." 

"Well, this calls for a toast," Margaery crowed.

Everyone lifted their glasses immediately, echoing Margaery's call of, "To Jaime!"

He turned to Brienne as the group clinked their glasses together, asking with some trepidation, "Are you mad I didn't tell you about it?"

"Of course I'm not mad! I'm just surprised. And happy." Brienne took him by the shoulders and pulled him forward in order to kiss him soundly on the mouth. 

This startled another round of cheers out of their friends. Laughing, Brienne whispered into his ear, "Let's go home. We have some celebrating to do."

Jaime swallowed his drink so quickly that he almost began to choke. When he'd recovered, he gave her a broad smile, "I like the way you think."

Margaery nudged Brienne with her elbow. Jaime could hear her say out of the corner of her mouth, "I'll get your check. Get out of here and go do some things I don't want to think too hard about."

He could see Brienne's blush at her best friend's words, but the woman he loved was soon out of her seat. Jaime followed her, trying to ignore the knowing glances from their friends.

\----------

Twilight and its shadows fell around them as they left the bar, but at least the rain had stopped. Lights from the streetlamps glinted on the wet pavement, and Brienne breathed in the clean, sweet air.

"So," she began, "Soon to be Doctor Lannister, and then soon to be _Professor_ Lannister...What on earth will you get up to next?"

Jaime laughed. "I think that's all I can handle for right now. I'll let you know as soon as I have anything else in mind, though."

They walked for a while in companionable silence.

"Have you thought about the drive to Rochester?" she asked as they came into view of their house.

"It's far, I'll admit it." Jaime said, "But I can handle being on the road for a few hours when it's only two or three times a week."

"Hm. Maybe we should think about a longer-term solution."

Jaime looked at her quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Well, they're going to love you at that university, and you would be the internal candidate if they made it a permanent position. I'm saying that maybe we should think about buying a house in between our two schools."

"Really?"

Brienne smiled. "Really. I'm thinking of a small farm near Seneca Falls."

"You want to be a farm girl, eh?" Jaime asked, his mouth quirking up. "It sounds like you've given this some thought before now."

"It's true. And don't forget, I grew up in the middle of nowhere. That's my idea of happiness."

"Then I'm all in," Jaime said fervently.

Brienne turned serious for a moment as they walked up the porch stairs. She looked at him sidelong. "You know that as long as I'm with you, that's all I need to truly be happy."

Jaime stopped them both before she could open the door, turning her towards him and then wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead before saying, "Brienne Tarth, you should know that I'm all yours. You have me for as long as you want me...And I hope that's for a very long time."

Brienne sighed and rested her forehead against Jaime's, smiling as she said, "Then we're agreed. We're stuck with each other."

"Permanently." 

"Glad to hear it," she said, opening the door and tugging on his hand. "Now let's get inside. It's freezing out here, and I have some very good ideas about how to get warm again."

Jaime laughed. "Lead the way."

Brienne obliged. As they walked through the door, they barely felt the chill wind, and their hearts were filled with a fire so bright that it felt as if it would never dim.


	4. With a Sound like Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime brings home something Brienne never would have expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff, I say!

Piles of books littered the floor. Heaps of books covered the kitchen table. And Brienne Tarth sat in the middle of it all. She'd created a semblance of order out of the literary whirlwind surrounding her, although anyone else would be hard-pressed to recognize what exactly that order might be.

In fact, it would probably look to a stranger's eyes exactly like what her fiancé Jaime Lannister had called it when he'd exclaimed earlier that morning, "Good god, woman! I'm officially living in a disaster zone!"

He could be forgiven somewhat since he'd just stubbed his toe on a copy of _In Search of the Trojan War_ and then barely kept his balance after skidding a few inches when his other foot landed on _The Hellenistic Age: A Very Short Introduction._

All before a cup of coffee.

He'd stalked out in a huff after Brienne had thrown her arms up in the air, expressing sympathy for her scattered books instead of sympathy for her betrothed's foot.

Brienne now sat back in her kitchen chair, enjoying the sunlight from a sultry June afternoon, a glass of iced tea in hand. The sun's rays streamed in the open window, and she could just hear the buzz and drone of a fat bumblebee as it circled the tops of the rosebushes growing against the back of the house. She was so absorbed in the idyllic atmosphere drifting in from the outdoors that she barely heard the sound of the front door clicking closed.

"Brienne?" Jaime's voice sounded muffled as it drifted to her through the door between the living room and the kitchen. He was practically whispering instead of calling out in his usual cheerful tone. It wasn't like him to be so quiet, and she wondered if perhaps he'd had a bad day.

She craned her head around to try to see into the living room. "I'm in the kitchen!"

Jaime didn't make another sound, although the floorboards creaked under his feet. Brienne put her drink down, making sure not to set the sweating glass on top of one of her precious books before shoving her chair backwards and getting to her feet. Maneuvering her way around a pile of books dedicated to ancient Greek philosophy, she traveled from the table to the kitchen counter.

"I've been working all morning without a break. I think I'm going to make a sandwich." 

There was no response. 

"Do you want anything? Iced tea, maybe?" she continued loudly, but there was still no acknowledgement of her words. Trying not to be irritated, she turned to find Jaime walking towards her gingerly. He carried his messenger bag in his arms. It looked strange, since he usually slung the brown leather bag haphazardly over his shoulder.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked him, eyeing him with suspicion.

Jaime winced. "Shhhhh...Not so loud!" he said under his breath before resting the bag on the counter and slowly lifting the flap open.

Brienne crossed her arms, shifting to lean a hip against the counter. "Do you have a bomb in there or something?"

"Not exactly," he muttered as he reached carefully inside the pouch and pulled out...

...a kitten.

Brienne's jaw dropped, and she felt as if she could have been knocked over with a feather. The tiny creature sat dwarfed in Jaime's big hands, huddled into the safety of his embrace. Its grey and white stripes were barely visible. It looked more like a ball of fluff than anything else.

Jaime moved to set the kitten down on the countertop, holding it steady in his hands and letting it find its footing. It tottered forward a few steps when he let go of it, giving a piteous meow. When it turned her way, Brienne saw that the kitten only had one blue eye open while the other remained closed tight. Perhaps it was from injury, Brienne thought, or perhaps that was just the way the cat had been born.

Jaime continued to speak quietly, saying, "I found him in the bushes outside the History building. Who knows how he got there. I think someone must have dumped him off a few blocks from the school, and he wandered around looking for someplace safe."

His large hand came down gently and stroked the cat's fur. The kitten ceased meowing at that and instead started up a surprisingly loud purr.

"Jaime..." Brienne began. Her first instinct was to tell him they didn't have the space for three cats. Then the small creature began to move towards her on its unsteady legs. When it reached her, she found herself wrapping her own hands around it. Its fur was as soft as dandelion fuzz. The cat pressed against her torso, causing her heart to melt even further.

They would just have to figure it out with Sarpedon and Briseis, she decided. This little animal looking for warmth and security wasn't going anywhere.

"I don't think the terrors were this young when I adopted them," Brienne said in a tone filled with wonder as the kitten butted its head against her arm.

"So we can keep him?" Jaime asked.

"Of course we're going to keep him!" Her vehemence caused her voice to rise, and the small creature stopped its purring. 

Their gazes jerked towards the kitten and Brienne began to pet it gently before saying in a low and subdued tone "Of course we're going to keep him."

"Thank god," Jaime said, running a hand through his hair. "You had me worried there for a minute."

"You can't blame me. You managed to kill most of my plants when I left for that conference last month."

Jaime huffed. "That may be true, but Sarpedon and Briseis are absolutely fine. I have a black thumb, but I'm perfectly good with everything else under the sun."

"He'll need to go to the vet's office as soon as we can take him for shots and to check him for fleas. We'll have to have that eye looked at, as well."

"I can go right now before they close for the day." Jaime paused. "I think you're forgetting the most important thing, though."

Brienne frowned. "What's that?"

"We have to name him!"

She laughed. "I guess he _will_ need a name, at least for the vet's paperwork. What did you have in mind?"

"I think we only have one option," Jaime said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"And what's that?" 

"Well, you're obsessed with Homer, and there's a prominent one-eyed character in _The Odyssey_..."

"You want to name him 'Cyclops?'" Brienne asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Hm," Jaime frowned. "Maybe not." He thought for a moment. "I'm sure you could think of something with more of a ring to it. We don't want him to be outdone by Sarpedon and Briseis, after all."

Brienne thought for a moment, tilting her head to one side. "Well, Hesiod wrote about the Cyclopes as being three brothers: Brontes for 'thunder,' Steropes for 'lightning,' and Arges meaning 'bright.'" 

She paused so that the only sound was the loud rumble coming from the unnamed kitten. 

"Just listen to that purr," she said. "It sounds pretty thunderous to me."

"Brontes it is then," Jaime said with satisfaction. He reached across the kitchen counter and picked up the kitten, Tucking it under his chin, he said, "Come on, Brontes. Let's get you to the vet. The sooner we go, the sooner we can get you back home."

Brienne nodded. "I'll go dig up Sarpedon and Briseis's carrier."

Brontes heartily disliked being out of Jaime's arms when he was put inside the cat carrier. His piteous meows resumed, filling the car as they drove the short distance to the vet's office. 

When they returned home after a half hour of poking and prodding, Jaime climbed out of the car and hefted the carrier in one hand so that he could grab a bag of kitten food from the pet store out of the back seat. Brienne pocketed the keys and hurried to open the front door for him. 

"I'm so glad everything checked out," she said, with a relieved smile. "Did you get the drops for his eye?"

"Yes, " Jaime replied, "But even if it doesn't heal, he'll be fine with just the one eye." 

As Brienne came in the house, she caught sight of two large and sleek Abyssinian cats sitting at the top of the stairs that led to the second floor. The pair sauntered down the stairs as if they'd been waiting for her in order to make a grand entrance. Jaime walked through the door just as they reached the bottom. 

Brienne closed the front door, and turned to say in a wheedling tone of voice, "Sarpedon--Briseis--Come here, darlings!"

The two cats stalked forward slowly with their ears back and their tails low to the ground. They circled Jaime's and Brienne's legs, looking up at the carrier in Jaime's hands. 

He glanced at Brienne. "Should I take Brontes upstairs?"

She sighed. "No. I guess now is as good a time as any to introduce them."

"I hope this goes well," Jaime trailed off.

"We'll find out soon enough."

He set the carrier on the ground and opened the front door. 

Brontes stepped out on his tottering little legs. The two older cats studied the small figure before them impassively.

Briseis picked up one dainty paw and reached out with it, batting lightly at the intruder. Brienne was relieved to see the cat's claws weren't out, and the tap merely sent Brontes a little off-kilter in his walk towards them. He squeaked a meow of greeting at the older cats.

Sarpedon inched forward and sniffed at the kitten, whose rumbling purr had started up as soon as he came close to the Abyssinians. 

"They seem a bit perplexed," Jaime whispered to Brienne.

"So far so good," she replied. 

Sarpedon now circled around and around Brontes, sniffing the tiny cat before stopping a few feet away. As Jaime and Brienne watched, the male cat sat back on his haunches and surveyed the new addition to his kingdom with apparent disinterest. He yawned as if to punctuate that Brontes was scarcely worth his time.

Jaime laughed, and Brienne's breath caught in her chest as Briseis settled herself on the ground next to the kitten and began bathing its forehead with swipes of her pink tongue. 

"Well, I guess that's that," Brienne said with no small amount of relief. 

"I thought there would much more drama with those two."

"He _is_ an adorable little thing. Even the terrors can't think badly of him."

"Maybe we should go make some dinner and let them all adjust to one another," Jaime suggested.

"Agreed," Brienne said, thinking longingly of the leftovers from the dinner Jaime had made the night before.

\--------------

Later that evening, it became clear that sleeping arrangements would need to be adjusted.

"Jaime. We officially need a bigger house just so we can get a bigger bed."

Brienne lay on her side of the mattress, alternating between reading a book and watching the three cats at the foot of the bed who were all curled up in happy, warm lumps. Brontes had snuggled himself between the two Abyssinians, and the fact that his purr had quieted to nothing signaled that he must have fallen asleep.

Jaime lowered his own book and adjusted his reading glasses so he could look at the jumble of cats dominating the mattress.

"I think you're right," he said. "Wedding first, then we look for a new house." He paused. "Do you think Margaery's going to be up for watching three cats while we go on our honeymoon?"

"She swore she's fine with it when I texted her earlier. That might have had something to do with me sending her a picture of Brontes when I asked her, though."

"I love it when you're conniving," Jaime said, and he turned his head to steal a kiss.

Brienne smiled. "I've been reading about battle strategy every day for the last several years. A new kitten in my arsenal is a powerful weapon."

She was quiet for a moment, then she angled herself so her head leaned against his shoulder. "You did good, Jaime Lannister. I consider you a true knight for rescuing a creature in distress."

"Sometimes I feel like I was a stray just as much as Brontes was. Thank you for taking us both in," he murmured in return, kissing the top of her head.

Before long, the lights were out, and the occupants of the house slept contentedly. As they dreamed, they relaxed into the knowledge that they each had been rescued in ways both big and small by those surrounding them. And outside the window, the stars twinkled and the bright moon looked down on the little family, bathing them in cool and glowing light.


End file.
